Kisses
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: I still stand by what I say about people publicly kissing. What they do is disgusting. But…when I do it with Zelda…alone with no one's looking…it’s…it is the most wonderful thing I had ever felt…something that is only mine… Samus/Zelda


**Kisses**

_I've always wondered what people saw in these disgusting exercises. In the few times I actually take off my armour and go out, I always see people like this. It's disgusting. I've been told that it is pleasurable, and that a person like me would enjoy it. I never bothered to heed their advice. It's disgusting. And what's worse, a lot of these people do it with people they do not even know._

_This concept of kissing eluded me._

_The act ranged to varying level of intensity and contact, and it made my skin crawl. But there was one that stuck out in the most, and it was the one I often observed._

_This act of making out they called it._

_It's revolting. The very idea of swapping fluids from one's mouth tongues touching one another, and those ridiculous moans. It's as if they're performing for other's amusing, in hopes of arousing those around them into acts of similar acts. I always wondered what made 'making out so attractive to one would do it with an unknown partner. I would never allow my mouth to be invaded by some foul filth. My life has taught me to be wary of everyone, and anyone. For all I know, if I tried to make out with some stranger, the next thing I would know I would be dead. That's a laugh. Death by kiss. Make out with some creature because you think he's good looking, and the next thing you know, that thing just shoved something down your throat and kill you inside out._

_That would be one hell of a way to die._

"Samus," someone called out, drawing the bounty hunter's attention. Looking back, Samus watched as Link calmly walked up to her closely followed by a hooded figure.

"Link," she greeted and nodded towards the hooded person. "Is everything ready?"

"She's all packed," Link confirmed. "Everything is underway."

"Well then," Samus sighed, dropping a few rupees to pay off her drink, "so should we." Grabbing her cloak from the bar, she quickly threw it on and headed outside with Link, where a couple of steeds waited quietly.

"I see that you managed to get a horse," Link commented, examining the black stallion that stood level with Epona.

"Came here early so that I could get a means of transportation of my own," Samus admitted, taking the bags Link offered her and started attaching them to her horse's saddle.

"Does he have a name?" the hooded figure asked, approaching Samus's horse slowly petting its head.

"She," Samus corrected, securing the last of the luggage and undid the reins that tied down the horse. "Virginia."

"An interesting name," the figure commented, rubbing the Virginia's neck.

"It was my mothers," Samus admitted, mounting Virginia before offering her hand to the hooded figure. The figure quickly accepted the hand and sat down in front of Samus.

"Well be back in about a month," Samus said to Link as she turned Virginia around. Links imply nodded, before approaching Epona and start undoing the reins holding her to the post. "Do you remember how to recharge it?"

"It's simple enough," Link said, mounting his ride. "It's a bit awkward, but I should be able to remember." Turning his attention towards the hooded figure, he offered her a pleasant smile. "Have fun, Zelda."

"Thank you, Link," the figure said, lowering her hood allowing her golden hair with brown streaks spill from the confines of her hood. With one last nod, Link turned his horse in the other direction, and sped off into the night.

"Ready?" Samus asked, earning a nod from the person in front of her. Accepting the silent answer, she gripped the reins and immediately got Virginia moving down the path that led them out of the city.

"Miss me?" Samus whispered into Zelda's ears. Zelda's only answer was to readjust her sitting so that she was as close to Samus as possible, and leaned against her. "I'll that that as a yes," she silently laughed.

"Do not speak," Zelda sighed, intertwining their hands so they both held the reins. "At least not yet." Samus obliged and allowed her thoughts to consume her again.

_I still find it hard that we were able to get a month together. When was the last time we were able to be together like this for so long? I think the first time was after we had defeated Tabuu. Of course back then, we were becoming friends and I was only starting to learn of what I had felt towards her. I hadn't stayed too long back then, but we learned a bit about each other._

_The next time we were able to meet for a longer period, was because Master Hand had called just formed "The Super Smash League," and invited all the warriors involved. Oddly enough, we ended up rooming together, that it eventually led to our relationship. At least when we came to terms with what we felt for one another of course._

_From there, I think we just sporadically saw one another when I had time to visit her world. The first time I visited her home, I unfortunately didn't have the foresight to find out the clothing style. An embarrassing memory I'd rather forget, especially when members of her royal court saw me in my Zero Suit. One thing we always did together was horseback riding. Another embarrassing memory I'd rather forget, when I first tried to ride._

_I have to hand it to Link. He had thought this out quite thoroughly. Not everyone in the royal court knew what Zelda and I shared. Somehow, he had managed to coordinate an elaborate 'training' session between Zelda, and one of her magic instructor, but it required her to be in isolation, for a period of approximately a month. During that absence, he and Zelda handpicked the loyalist, truest, and trustworthy officials to run the kingdom in her stead. During that time, he had ensured that we could spend our time together, unhindered, and undisturbed._

_I just hoped this would turn out well. This would cost be big time, as I had to turn down a month's worth of jobs in order to make this. But if I understood Link's message correctly, abandoning a month's worth of jobs will probably be worth the loss._

"Samus," Zelda quietly called out, pulling the woman back from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she responded.

"What is it like, travelling out there in the stars?" she curiously asked.

Samus lightly smiled and said, "Wait and see." Samus watched as Zelda's face lit up in anticipation of what she believed to be true. Samus couldn't help but let out a smile of her own, her thoughts of how much brighter that smile would be when they crossed the portal that would lead to her ship.

Glancing down at her wrist, she mentally activated a small map display she had composed. Sighing, she turned it off and continued on. It would be another hour of horseback at the speed they were going. However, the thought didn't deter her much. Despite the length of the ride, she wanted to savour every moment.

"How much farther?" Zelda asked a hint of disappointment clear in her voice.

"At least an hour," Samus quietly whispered in her ears, lightly squeezing Zelda's hands. "We have plenty of time." Zelda's answer was a light laugh and nuzzled her cheek against Samus's.

"It's strange," Samus suddenly stated, earning a quizzical look from her passenger. "I never honestly thought I would find anything besides a life of battle. Day by day, week by week, year by year, I simply accepted jobs, accomplished my missions, collected my pays, and went on. Although for a while I fought under the government I worked for, I've somehow been able to break off from it…but…"

"But," said Zelda; gently urging Samus to continue on.

Samus took a deep breath before she continued on. "Lately…I wonder if there was a way I could get away from it all. To let go of my ties to that life and start anew. Take the memories, but leave everything else behind."

"You wish to put behind your past and move on," Zelda quietly inferred.

"Yeah…"

"But what would you do?" Zelda asked, feeling one of Samus's let go of the reins and wrapped it around her waist tightly. "All your life you've known nothing but pain and how to fight. What would await you on the other side?"

"You."

Zelda blushed at the blatant fact that she was at the forefront of Samus's thoughts. "That's…that's very kind of you…"

"I could start a new life here…it's…a bit behind…but it would be far away from them…I could live a simple life here…to finally be able to relax for the rest of my life…"

"Do you think you could actually be happy with that though," Zelda asked. "You grew up knowing nothing but how to fight. Although it's been a few years, you are still learning what it means to live with emotions. Do you believe that you could give up that way of life, and become nothing more than a woman who would no longer be able to make a difference?"

"I've had enough," Samus sighed, letting the reins go so that she could pull Zelda tightly against her. "I've been fighting for over 20 years…I've had my revenge…you were there when I finally destroyed Ridley…I just…want to rest…"

"If that is what you truly wish for," said Zelda, kissing Samus's cheek. "If that is what your heart desires…"

"What I want…is you," Samus sighed, feeling a few tears leak from her eyes. "I want to be able to see you smile…hear you laugh…listen to you speak…I want to experience normal, civilian life again…to reclaim a life I had lost…"

"You've been thinking about this for some time, haven't you?" Zelda asked, craning her head a bit so that she could see into Samus's battle scared eyes.

"For a long time," she sighed.

"What would you do then?" Zelda asked again. "What would you do to pass the days by? Despite putting your past behind you, without a goal your life would have no meaning."

"Not sure," she admitted, as one of her hands retook the reins. "I was thinking of living in this dimension and maybe set up a farm here…raise some animals…" Her thoughts were cut off as Zelda broke out into a fit of giggles. "Zelda?"

"I…I do not mean to offend you but," she chortled, "you do not seem the type to farm." Samus raised an eyebrow, surprised at the statement.

"Maybe a hunter," she managed to say clearly. "You could make a living as a hunter, but I honestly do not see you as a farmer. It takes a lot of time and dedication, due to the slow process of farming. I honestly do not know if you would be one to farm."

"A bit cruel of you to say that you know," Samus sighed.

"I'm sorry if my words hurt you, but that is just my opinion," Zelda apologized, nuzzling their cheeks together. Sighing contently, she leaned her head back and watched as the stars and the moon above brightly glowed in the night sky. "Tonight is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It pales in comparison to you though," Samus huskily whispered in Zelda's ear. "Nothing could compare." Samus smiled as red quickly tinted Zelda's pale cheeks. Of course, the image was further accented as the pale glow of the moon reflected off her cheeks, creating an ethereal appearance she couldn't help but marvel.

'Sometimes, I wonder if she is something like an Angel,'she thought to herself.

Her eyes slowly traced the outlines of her face. The wide expanse of her forehead, the streamline nature of her eyebrows, her violet-blue eyes reminding her of the luxurious glow of sapphires, and right down to those pink luscious lips.

'Pink luscious lips?' she thought, wondering where the thought had come from. However, those thoughts failed to stop. The more her eyes remained locked on those lips, the more she wanted to claim them, to make them hers. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Zelda began to feel it. But her mind couldn't get off the idea. Her mind continued to race as she wondered: How soft were those lips of hers? What did they feel like against hers? What did they taste like?

"I can't take this," Samus suddenly exclaimed, pulling Virginia to an immediate stop before tumbling off the saddle.

"Samus!" Zelda cried out, watching her stumble her way back up onto her feet and stagger away towards a nearby stream. Worry hit her as she dismounted the steed, and gently guided her through the maze of trees, slowly making their way towards where Samus had discarded her cloak in favour of keeping it dry, splashing her face constantly quietly muttering to herself.

"Get a hold of yourself," Samus muttered to herself, splashing more water to cool down her incredibly heated face. "Get it out of your head! There's no need to be thinking about kissing her!"

"Kissing who?"

"Zelda!" Samus all but screamed, stumbling onto her rear in surprise, especially at the lack of distance between their faces.

"Oh Samus," Zelda sighed, kneeling down next to her fallen love. Placing her hands on her shoulders, Zelda kept Samus in place as she looked her in the eyes. "I will not do anything, until you and I both feel ready. You know that."

Samus let out a long sigh and repositioned herself so that she sat cross-legged in front of Zelda. "It's not that…it's just…I don't know how to describe it…"

"A longing perhaps?" she offered, hoping to help Samus figure out her problem. "Perhaps…the mood made my lips appear that much more alluring?"

"You always seem to do that…put my situations into such simple terms…" Samus sighed again, taking one of Zelda's hands in hers.

"Believe it or not Samus, you are quite simple," Zelda sighed. "Battered and weary, but at times you are quite simple."

"Am I?" she sighed. Zelda did not answer, knowing that it was something not meant to be answered. Instead, she chose to do something more worthwhile.

"Zelda…what are you-" however, she got to finish her question as her lips were claimed.

Slowly falling onto her back, Samus felt the world slowly slip away as all that pervaded her thoughts slowly slipped away. All there was was Zelda. Her soft lips lightly pressed against hers. No words could come to her mind to describe the heavenly bliss that took her. She didn't know what to make of it. It was just is.

_I still stand by what I say about people kissing. What they do is disgusting._

_But…when I do it with Zelda…alone with no one's looking…it's…it is the most wonderful thing I had ever felt…something that is only mine…_

_This is my treasure._

_No way in hell am I ever sharing this with anyone._

_Ever._


End file.
